


Amazed

by Logicalzombies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, So much kissing, Soft Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logicalzombies/pseuds/Logicalzombies
Summary: Hux and Kylo have both had a rough day. What better way to alleviate the stress than by sharing some alone time with the one you love?This is a gift for a friend on Twitter. We were talking about soft Kylux so I wrote this.I did what I could with it and beta read it and edited it to the best of my ability.It's my first Kylux fic, please be gentle.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Amazed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pizzzazlut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/gifts).



It was late into the night cycle when Hux got to his door, finding he barely had the energy to key in the code. He wanted to shower and then go to bed. 

His day had taken its toll, ran him ragged between meetings, paperwork and the minor chaos that had ensued when several Resistance ships popped popped out of hyperspace. A few destroyed TIEs, y-wings and a moderately damaged star destroyer later, Hux had found himself behind a mountain of requisition forms. 

Half of them were still waiting on his desk but he hadn't been able to keep his eyes open.

Now, as he stood in his 'fresher, he contemplated the repercussions of jettisoning them out the airlock or down the nearest trash compactor while he undressed and let the shower heat up.

Shaking his head as he stepped under the warm spray, he decided it would only end in more paperwork. He found himself sighing as the warmth helped his muscles to relax and clear his mind. Just washing his hair was a glorious feeling and once he had washed both shampoo and conditioner out, he moved on to the rest of his body. 

Stepping out, he toweled his hair, then wrapped said towel around his waist before venturing to his bedroom, smiling as he found Kylo Ren spread out in his bed. He knew Ren's day had been just as rough but had, thankfully, not involved any destroyed equipment.

He dressed for bed, simple, soft shorts and a black, regulation tshirt that had been Ren's but was commandeered by Hux early in their relationship. Ren was completely starfished across the bed, leaving Hux no room unless he wanted to sleep sitting astride the sleeping man, which he had done before, usually if they fell asleep on the sofa, but didn't fancy doing tonight. 

Instead, he bent down and kissed his love chastely on the lips and brushed his fingers through the silky locks he had come to adore.  
"Kylo, scoot over. I want to be in bed." He spoke softly but Kylo heard him and made space.

Climbing in next to him, Hux snuggled against his warm chest, breathing in the pleasing scent of minty soap and the mild ozone scent that seemed to follow Kylo always. Shortly thereafter, strong arms embraced him, holding him tight without constricting. Hux felt safe, secure and tucked one arm between them as the other draped across Ren's waist.

"I tried waiting for you. I wanted to help you relax after your shift." Ren spoke softly too, as if there was a spell over the room that could easily be shattered by any sudden noises.  
Hux smiled, tilting his head back as he felt Kylo nuzzling against his neck. He knew where Kylo wanted this to go and even though Hux was bone tired, he was going to let Kylo have his way.

"You're too good to me, my love." Hux said, relaxing into the mattress as Kylo rolled him to his back while kissing his neck softly but enthusiastically.

Hux moaned quietly, sliding his fingers through Kylo's hair, encouraging him. He hissed a bit as Kylo bit down on the junction between neck and shoulder but he didn't mind. Kylo always got a little bitey after a trying day but he never drew blood unless asked. There would be bruises in the morning but he would wear them with pride and dare anyone to judge him.

Kylo soon moved from his neck, slowly, still kissing him, only stopping when he hovered right above Hux's lips with his own, smiling down at him with plush lips and warm brown eyes. Unable to resist, Hux tugged him down gently, catching him in a slow, sensual kiss, parting his lips for Kylo's tongue to sweep in and taste him. One of Kylo's big, warm hands slid under his shirt, teasing lightly over his nipples while the other slipped between his thighs, nudging them open until it was able to cup carefully over his half-hard cock. Hux couldn't help but moan at the gentle pressure, hips arching off the bed just a little.

There was nothing that felt rushed between them, not even when Kylo began undressing him, dropping the loose clothing over the side of the bed without care. Hux found he also didn't care as much as he normally would when Kylo shifted them, slotting himself between Hux's legs, then stopped for a moment, just resting his forehead against Hux's while they gazed into each other's eyes. So different this was from the beginning of their relationship, where every moment felt hurried, kisses stolen quickly in empty corridors and quick fucks in a storage closet or Hux's office between shifts.

As Kylo grabbed the lube, Hux was glad for the slow pace. They hadn't had a moment to even look at each other all day and he knew neither of them wanted this to end too soon.   
Leaning up, Hux claimed those soft lips in another slow kiss, sliding fingers through the thick, silky mass and relaxing himself as he heard Kylo slicking up his fingers. He groaned in pleasure as the first digit entered him, sliding in to the last knuckle easily, but the sound was mostly swallowed by Kylo's mouth on his own. 

They stayed like that, kissing softly while Kylo teased him open. Just one finger for the moment, letting the pleasure build and build until Kylo slid a second finger into him and Hux had to break the kiss to breath properly. Two fingers, deep to the last knuckle, had Hux squirming a bit and whimpering in pleasure as Kylo spread them slowly. He hadn't moved, just watching the red head slowly dissolve into a pleased puddle. As he went to add a third, however, Hux stopped him.

"Keep going like this, please." He whispered, eyes glazed as he looked up at Kylo. 

Kylo couldn't deny Hux anything, gave the man everything he wanted and just smiled down at him. Hux returned the smile momentarily before tossing his head back, moaning as Kylo brushed against the bundle of nerves that sent sparks through him. He arched, then pressed his hips downward as Kylo spread his fingers and slowly pulled them out before sliding back in and setting that as his pace.

His free hand moved to slowly encircle Hux's cock, tip flushed pink and shining with pre that dripped inconsistently on his stomach. Hux whimpered, dragging Kylo down for a kiss at the overwhelming pleasure his love gave him. He could feel Kylo's cock brush against his thigh, smearing Kylo's own pre across the sensitive area and it sent shivers through him. Between that and the large, warm hand wrapped around his cock, he barely noticed Kylo sliding his fingers out until he felt the head of Kylo's own cock press against his tender hole.

Hux broke the kiss with a gasp, clinging to his love and raising off the bed some, whispering into Kylo's ear, "Go slow. I want to feel every inch of you slide inside." He then let himself lay back, arms wrapped loosely around Kylo's neck as the man above him did as asked, easing in as if this was their first time all over again. It felt incredible, the slight burn more pleasure than pain. He probably should have taken the third finger but he loved the feeling of Kylo's dick stretching him open. 

By the time Kylo had fully seated himself inside, Hux was panting, mumbling nonsense about how good it felt while Kylo praised him and littered his chest with kisses. They stayed like that for a moment, Hux adjusting, panting breaths calming. Kylo rested his forehead against Hux's, smiling softly when Hux placed his hands on Kylo's face, fingers partially in his hair and nodded, giving his love permission to move. 

Their movements where unhurried, Kylo setting a slow, even pace, brushing lightly over Hux's prostate on every other inward thrust. Hux met each one with the same rhythm, emitting soft moans and whines and he felt like he could stay like this, in this moment, forever. 

The slow, languid pace was wonderful and as Hux looked up into Kylo's eyes he could see all the love neither of them could find the words for. He felt incredibly blessed in that moment. 

"Harder, love, please." Hux whispered against Kylo's lips, "Faster."

Kylo nodded, hastened his pace, thrust in with more force. Hux moaned, tossing his head back into the pillows as he arched his back and wrapped his legs around Kylo's hips. The change in position made Hux see stars as it allowed Kylo to hit his sweet spot each time. 

"Fuck...Tidge, you feel so good." Kylo breathed out, taking Hux's hands from his hair, kissing the underside of each wrist before he laced their fingers. All Hux could do was pant and whine and Kylo could tell he was close.  
He sped up just a bit more and groaned softly as Hux tightened around him, coming with his cock left untouched.

Kylo slowed his thrusts but continued, bumping that bundle of nerves each time, until Hux was shaking, gripping Kylo's hands held within his own. As Hux came down, Kylo made to slide out but was stopped by Hux's legs wrapped around him.

"You didn't finish." Hux said, voice soft.

Kylo smiled, "But you did. I'm fine."

Hux shook his head, tugging Kylo closer, causing his cock to shift inside and brush Hux's prostate. "Fuck me, Kylo." Hux said, loosing his hands from Kylo's so he could pull him down for a kiss instead. 

Kylo melted into the kiss and continued thrusting, earning himself a few whimpers and moans from Hux.   
He was over sensitive, and his orgasm had been not even a minute ago but he felt his cock stirring with new found interest. Hux was panting into the kiss now, feeling Kylo's even thrusts turn shaky as he chased his own release.   
A few more strong thrusts had him spilling into Hux, moaning softly as he slowed to a stop, staying seated inside Hux until they had both caught their breath. Kylo looked him over as Hux lay boneless and grinned.

He had managed to pull a second orgasm from him, smaller this time but it still brought a swell of pride to his chest. Hux didn't move as Kylo slid out, just whined at the drag on his over sensitive rim.

Hux tried to protest as Kylo got out of bed but he was too exhausted for even that. When Kylo returned, Hux was dozing and barely flinched as Kylo cleaned him up with a warm cloth. His thighs and belly twitched with the gentle touches and he let out a softer whine as Kylo cleaned his balls and soft cock. Turning him onto his stomach, Kylo briefly considered cleaning Hux up with his tongue but decided against it, carefully cleaning between his cheeks and the backs of his thighs with another soft, warm cloth. Once done, he drops the cloths into the laundry chute, then climbs back into bed, tugging Hux's back to his chest. 

Kylo smiled softly against hus neck as Hux snuggled closer to him, mumbling words of praise and thanks, voice sleepy. Eventually, Hux turned over and looked up at his love. He felt a surge of adoration go through him; He had the most powerful Force-user in the entire galaxy, in his bed and loyal to him, giving himself to Hux, mind, body and soul. 

Allowing that thought to tug him into sleep, he tucked his head under Kylo's chin and drifted off, Kylo's soft, even breathing like a lullaby.


End file.
